It's that real?
by Garukorean
Summary: Garu is a descendant of the ancient ninja family,6 years later,does his are falling love with Pucca?
1. Maths book was gone in the early morning

Garu is a descendant of the ancient ninja family, 6 years later, does his are falling love with Pucca?

Now, Pucca and Garu are in their teen age, Pucca is 16 and Garu is 18, they are both talking in this story, hope you liked it...

One day,

Morning 6:30pm at Garu's house...

"aw man,my math book was gone,if I not found it,my teacher was surely to scoled me..."yelled Garu,"are you have saw it?"Garu asked mio ,but mio was silent and looked at he,this was cause Garu's face was so disappointed and scarce.

Suddenly,someone knocked the door,it's Abyo,"hey Garu!are you ready to went to school?"asked Abyo,"no,I'm not ready to went to school!"replied Garu,"why" said Abyo,"because my math book was gone,can you helped me to found it?"asked Garu,"sure,can I came in? Replied Abyo,"sure"answered Garu.

30 minutes later...

"are you sure your math book is gone? I found it everywhere at your house but not found it.."said Abyo,"but I don't find it in my school bag and my room,aw man! I think I may be scoled by teacher..."yelled Garu,"don't worried,maybe you was overlook it at school,we went to school and found it,ok..." replied Abyo,"okay,I think I'll overlook it at school,we went to school and found it.."said Garu,"ok, let's go!" replied Abyo.

Suddenly,they was hear someone at outside of Garu's house, it's was Ching and Pucca, Pucca walked in Garu's house,and said to Garu"hey Garu,is this was your math book?you was overlook at my house when you came to my house yesterday, now I gave back to you..Garu..",Garu was shocked and said" thank you,Pucca..Muacks..." , he kissed pucca and his face was turned to red and getting shy, Pucca was shocked and said "you are welcome,Garu..."," finally Garu found his math book,so can we went to school now? It's getting late now,I think we are gonna be arrive late,FASTER..."said Abyo, "ok, let's go now!" replied Garu...

"awwww..does Garu was falling love with me...awwww"Pucca thinking and she smiled at Garu when they walked to school,and Garu's face was getting red and shy...

When they was arrive to school,they was went to their class, Pucca and Ching, both junior , so they was went to junior class, Garu and Abyo, both seniors, so they went to senior class, when they was walked to their class...

Sorry,it's too short and I'll be updated it,stay tuned for chapter 2'thank you...


	2. Arrived at sooga high

When they was walked to their class, they was shocked ,because they heard their teacher said about they can change their favorite subject and went to another class to attend class , " subject : english , class : senior class Gang , subject :korean , class : junior class Jin " the teacher wrote on the whiteboard , " Pucca , which subject do you prefer ?" Ching asked Pucca ," I prefer English." replied Pucca ," why do you prefer english ,Pucca? " Ching asked Pucca again ,"because Garu and Abyo was in senior Class Gang , how about you Ching ?" replied Pucca ," I also prefer english..." replied Ching , " okay let's go ..." said Pucca...

These girls was went to senior class Gang to found their boys...

"hey Garu ,which subject do you prefer ? " asked Abyo ," I prefer engilsh , how about you Abyo ?" replied Garu, " me too !" replied Abyo,when Garu was chatting with Abyo ,suddenly ,Pucca and Ching was came in,Pucca ran to Garu's seat, "hey Pucca ,why you knew I was prefer english but not Korean huh?..." Garu said shyly ," because you are my boyfriend...Muacks " replied Pucca and she was kissed Garu ,Garu's face was became red and getting shy.." awwwww,so cute!" said by the other girls ," Pucca ,can you sat beside me ? " asked Garu," sure Garu ." replied Pucca...

Pucca's POV

Awwww,Garu was me to sat beside me, does he was falling love with me?awwwwwwww...

Garu's POV

What did I doing now ,I want Pucca sat beside me at the English class and avoid sat beside at Abyo,does I was falling love with her?what did I think?

At recess time...

"Pucca ,can you went to lunch with me? Uh...lovely?" Garu asked Pucca ,he was smiled at her,"uh,sure Garu ,here we go.." replied Pucca..

At the canteen...

"hey Garu ,wanna sat with us for lunch?" Abyo asked Garu ," uh ,sure..." replied Garu," hey Pucca ,came to sat with us for lunch.."Garu asked Pucca," sure." replied Pucca," what happened Garu today? " Abyo asked Ching, " don't know,maybe someone are falling in love,awwwww..." replied Ching..

12:30pm , at sooga high

"yay! The bell was rang!hey Garu ,wanna go to sooga mall with us ?" abyo asked Garu , "sure ,but that's was a important thing to do " said Garu, "what important thing ?" replied Pucca ,suddenly ,Garu kneel down his knee and held Pucca's hand and said "Pucca can you be me girlfriend? You was a prettiest girl I never see , can you accept me as your boyfriend ?" everyone was shocked about what Garu said, especially Pucca ,"yes I can..." replied Pucca...

She think it's just a daydream,but not ,it's was real...

Sorry low at engilsh and I'll be updated it...


	3. Really fall in love with me ?

Chapter 3 : really fall in love with me ?

Pucca was shocked about Garu said,and she knew it, Garu is falling love with her.

At afternoon...

Pucca was lying on her bed in her bedroom ,suddenly ,someone knocked the door,she opened the door ,she saw Garu ," hi Pucca ,can I invited you go to the garden to said something and picnic ,don't worried ,it's only you and me..." Garu asked slowly ,his face was red as a apple , it's look like a shy face , " sure Garu ,here we go "replied Pucca...

At the garden...

Pucca and Garu was picnic at the garden , Garu was told her The story all about himself , but Pucca was silent , Garu asked her :" hey lovely pucca ,if all a lot the Story I have told you was bored , I just stop talked ..."" No ,i love to hear you talked about ,but seriously ,do you fall in love with me ? Or you want to break out with me ? " pucca said sadly , " why I want to break out with you ? I love you so much and I'll never break out with you ,my lovely Pucca...chu! "Garu kissed her and replied ,she giggled and replied :" really ? " ," really, Why I want to trick you ?trust me , my lovely Pucca " replied Garu , " my Garu " said Pucca ," My Pucca " replied Garu , they are hugging each other when Garu saw his watch ,and he yelled " oh my gosh ! It's getting late ,I need to sent you back to your house "said Garu ," oh okay..." Replied Pucca...

at night...

Pucca think, this is not a dream , finally Garu accepted she was his girlfriend ...she giggled and dance in her bedroom , she looks so happy...

suddenly, someone Knocked the door ,it's uncle dumpling , "hey my prettiest niece ,our hear Garu was accepted you was his girlfriend ,so happy to hear that ,congratulations ! " said by uncle dumpling , "oh ,it's getting late now, I think you need to went to bed now ,so good night !" Said by uncle dumpling ,"oh good night uncle dumpling !" Replied Pucca, " I need to take a rest now , woke up in the early morning tomorrow and going to find Garu "Pucca talked to herself and she went to bed...

sorry,it's too short but I'll updated it ,stay tuned for chapter 4 , thank you


End file.
